Scully's Diary
by KLMyB
Summary: Scully's diary entries from mid season 6 onwards
1. Chapter 1

_This story starts from the middle of season six and is basically a collection of Scully's diary entries. The timeline and dates are probably way off, so just ignore them ;)_

**_Feb 23_****_rd_****_ 1999_**

Well, it's my birthday. I don't know why I was hoping this year would be different, but it's the same old story. Work, dinner for one, bath and bed. One year, I want to actually go out and celebrate with someone. My mom is visiting Charlie for a few weeks so couldn't do anything with me, and the only other person I would want to spend my birthday with probably spent all evening lying on his couch watching baseball. I can see the coming week is going to be a nightmare – Mulder and I start a case tomorrow out in California. We are going undercover… as a married couple. I know, I know, it's going to be tough. I think Mulder is secretly looking forward to it though, I mean what XFile doesn't he look forward to? Although he isn't convinced it's an XFile, but when Skinner assigned the case, it was just a welcome relief to be away from desk duty that we jumped at the chance to have a trip to the west coast. Mulder chose our undercover names, and my god I am never letting him do it again. Laura is bad enough, I just hope he doesn't call me anything inappropriate in front of any of our suspects this week, let alone touch me! We have to act married for god's sake, I can't have him making me go weak at the knees! We have to be believable and no doubt public displays of affection are going to be in there somewhere. I thought this would actually be a case I could get on board with; spending a lot of time with Mulder is good compensation for the shit I will no doubt be putting up with this week. But, I have to admit I am kind of dreading it. I have a horrible feeling that this will be the case that finally breaks our resolve. Our silent agreement to one another to behave appropriately at all times, no matter the feelings of our hearts. Well, that's what I have promised myself, I can't speak for Mulder on that. I am going to be on edge this week having Mulder living in the same house. I know we've shared motel rooms in the past and he's stayed at mine on occasion when we have been up late going over case files, but this is a whole new deal. Undercover. Married. Jeez, wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Feb 24_****_th_****_ 1999_**

I don't know how I am going to get through this case, I really don't. First of all, he shows up to meet me at the airport in that pink t-shirt. Second of all, upon presenting me with the wedding jewellery I have to wear, the airline check in assistant congratulated us and wished us a lovely honeymoon. And third of all, we stood in the entrance hall to our new 'house' with the self-confessed neighbourhood welcome waggon, and he put his arm around me and squeezed me into his side. The crazy lady from down the street finally left and we still stood there, me tucked under his arm. I panicked and shrugged for him to get off and shot him a look of disgust that would put him off trying that one again. I calmed down eventually and the regular flirting between us began, with Mulder asking to make a honeymoon video on the FBI camcorder I was using to record any evidence. He then ordered me to make him a sandwich, and my reply was to throw some latex gloves at his head. I have good aim. Despite this being a pretty big house, the FBI would only foot the bill for a certain amount of furniture. Guest bedrooms were therefore left out, meaning we have one bed. One. But we do have a couch, so that's where Mulder is right now. Although I don't think he's getting much sleep, I can hear the gentle sound of the TV humming away downstairs. Part of me wants him to stay far away out of fear of what may happen, yet I crave his closeness, especially at night, and the more I think about our situation, the more I think that it's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens. It's been a long day; I don't think it will be long before I succumb to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Feb 25_****_th_****_ 1999_**

To say today was awkward would be an understatement. Mulder convinced me to go with him to meet the president of the homeowners association for the community. Mr Gogolak wasn't exactly helpful with Mulders basketball hoop situation. I felt sorry for him to be honest as the hoop was one of the bargaining tools that Skinner had used to get Mulder to agree to take this case. We were sitting on the couch whilst Mr Gogolak read through his book of covenants, and my god I don't think I have ever sat that close to Mulder before. It would have been such an intimate moment had it been just the two of us. The way he had his arm around me, and the smiles he was giving me made me melt. I plucked up the courage to put my hand on his knee when his basketball hoop was denied access to the outside world, and it felt so good. He must have felt it too as he then looked at me with the softest eyes. My heart was beating double time, in fact it is now just thinking about it. Oh god, when did I regress to being a teenager with hormones running amok?! Anyway, we then had dinner with some neighbours and Mulder insisted on telling them we met at a UFO conference, and that I was the one who was into the science fiction crap. I kicked him for that. Literally. Under the table. He went to kiss me when Cami and I left the table, but all I could do was kiss the air. I wasn't about to let our first kiss be in front of some strangers, even if it was in character. That is a moment for Mulder and I alone, when and if it ever actually happens. We found some dried blood in the house last night, so I'm going to drive down to the San Diego FBI Labs in a couple of days to have it analysed. I have thought about going to visit my brother while I wait for the results to be processed, but having to explain to him that I am living with Mulder this week will not be easy. Nor will it be something that Bill wants to hear. I have spent the last six years trying to justify my life choices to my family, and I am not going to do it any longer. Bill has always said he just wants me to be happy, but he doesn't accept it when I say I am. My life with Mulder and the FBI may seem crazy to some people, but I wouldn't have stuck around this long if I was unhappy. Sure, I still have dreams of a nice house, a white picket fence, and husband and children, what 30-something woman doesn't?! It just so happens that my husband in my dreams is Mulder. In my dreams being the operative phrase. Anyway, I have decided to avoid going to see Bill, but I know when my mom finds out I was in San Diego she will no doubt tell my dearest brother, who will then have a go at me for not going to see him. So I guess I should prepare myself for a rude phonecall from Bill when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Feb 28_****_th_****_ 1999_**

This case was crazy! I have to admit that I didn't see a whole lot of the Taupa that Mulder is insisting was responsible for the deaths in California, but the damge it caused was certainly enough to make me believe that whatever did this wasn't human. We arrived home late this evening, Mulder dropping me off at my apartment before heading to his own. Even though my place is a twenty odd mile detour for him en-route back from the airport, he always likes to make sure I get home safely, no matter what time of day or night it is. Skinner has given us a few days off after the events on the west coast. We're not due back in to the office until Monday now, which gives me four days to type up my case report. Needless to say I am not doing that tonight. Its almost 2am and I could do with getting some sleep. Something feels odd though, and I cant quite put my finger on it. Part of me wonders whether its something to do with Mulders absence. We were only sharing a house for four nights, and as much as I don't want to admit it to myself, I kind of miss his presence. We agreed to dinner at my place tomorrow to go over the case file and write up our reports, and then when it came to say goodnight, he said something that made my knees weak… again! He told me he liked being married to me this past week. Oh god, what does that man do to me?! And how do I tell him that it's something I would love in reality?


	5. Chapter 5

**_March 12_****_th_****_ 1999_**

Graduating from medical school was the best day of my life. Tonight comes a very close second. Mulder had been investigating Arthur Dales, and I hadn't seen or heard from him all weekend. Then I get a message on my answering service telling me to meet him at the park for a very early or very late birthday present. I told him I didn't see any gifts lying around. He taught me how to play baseball. I mean I know how to play baseball, I have done since I was eleven. Bill and Charlie used to play little league so I have always been around the sport in some way or another. But Mulder taught me how to hit the ball. Hips before hands, he said. I don't think I will ever forget that, or tonight, it was so special. Things feel like they're changing between us lately, it seems like the inevitable is slowly growing closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_April 27_****_th_****_ 1999_**

I'm on a plane home from Vegas. I am going to kick their asses.


End file.
